onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Johnny
Johnny è un pescatore che fa coppia con Yosaku. In passato i due erano dei cacciatori di taglie assieme a Zoro. Aspetto Johnny è un uomo di media altezza con la pelle leggermente abbronzata. Indossa un paio di occhiali da sole e ha tatuato la parola "mare" (海 Umi) sulla guancia sinistra. Johnny ha dei capelli neri corti e le sopracciglia sembrano sempre essere rivolte verso il basso. Prima del salto temporale portava sempre con sé una spada. Dopo il salto temporale le sue braccia sono divenute più muscolose. Carattere Johnny tende ad essere più serio rispetto a Yosaku. Sembra essere informato su molte cose, anche se alcune di esse non sono corrette, come quando afferma che Drakul Mihawk è solamente un ubriacone. Quando Yosaku è malato, Johnny è sconsolato perché non è in grado di curarlo. In altre situazioni dimostra di essere arrogante come quando afferma che spesso è stato sconfitto per poco da avversari molto più forti di lui, come Rufy o Arlong. Johnny è anche molto coraggioso infatti è immediatamente pronto ad attaccare Mihawk quest'ultimo ha sconfitto Zoro. Johnny si distingue anche per ciò in cui crede, come si è visto quando combatte Dick. Egli ha anche un lato vile come quando ha lasciato Zoro contro gli uomini-pesce per mettersi in salvo assieme ad Usop. Tuttavia, quando viene stimolato ha il coraggio di andare contro Arlong e il suo equipaggio. Capendo di non essere in grado di sconfiggere i pirati di Arlong, lascia che siano i pirati di Cappello di paglia ad occuparsene. Relazioni Yosaku e Roronoa Zoro Johnny li considera degli ottimi amici con cui in passato formava una squadra di cacciatori di taglie. Ha grande rispetto nei confronti di Zoro e corre in suo aiuto quando viene ferito da Mihawk. Pirati di Cappello di paglia Fa presto amicizia coi pirati di Cappello di paglia dopo che Nami cura Yosaku. Ha rispetto per tutti i compagni di Zoro, tanto che quando si riferiscono a loro aggiungono dopo il nome il suffisso "aniki" cioè fratello o "aneki" per Nami. Forza e abilità Johnny è uno spadaccino come Yosaku, tuttavia non sono particolarmente forti. Quando hanno cercato di affrontare i pirati di Arlong da soli sono stati facilmente sopraffatti. L'unica volta che Johnny mostra il suo vero valore è quando attacca la Going Merry a causa di Rufy e Usop, i quali avevano colpito una grande roccia, dove Johnny stava cercando di prendersi cura di Yosaku che era malato. Johnny non ha alcuna possibilità contro Rufy ma causa dei danni alla Going Merry. La lotta viene poco fermata poco dopo da Zoro che capisce che si tratta di Johnny. Johnny e Yosaku sono inesperti su come si viaggia via mare, come dimostrato quando Yosaku si ammala di scorbuto. Tuttavia, sono abbastanza informati circa il mondo in generale, come ad esempio informazioni sull'esistenza della Flotta dei Sette e dei pirati di Arlong; ha anche identificato a prima vista la mucca di mare come un mostro della Rotta Maggiore. Alcune notizie che riportano sono tuttavia inesatte come quelle relative a Mihawk. Armi Johnny utilizza una spada nagiri con un manico rosso e una guardia circolare. La lama diventa più ampia a mano a mano che ci si allontana dall'elsa. Storia Saga del Mare Orientale Saga del Baratie Johnny first appears during the Baratie Arc. Usopp and Luffy practiced firing the ship's cannon. They blew up a nearby island and rejoiced in their success as they named Usopp their new sharp-shooter. As they sat in the kitchen below, they suddenly heard a noise. Upon reaching the deck, they found Johnny had boarded their ship and began attacking them. He was shocked when he learned Roronoa Zoro had joined a pirate crew as he was a fellow pirate bounty hunter. The crew learned his partner, Yosaku, was suffering from blood loss due to some disease. Nami was able to diagnose and treat him for scurvy. After the Straw Hats realized they would need a cook for the crew to avoid going through a similar situation, Johnny decided to repay the favor by directing them to the Baratie, where they should be able to find a cook. During the Baratie arc, Johnny and Yosaku remain on the Going Merry to rest and notice Nami's interest in their wanted posters. As Dracule Mihawk arrives at the Baratie, Nami tricked Yosaku and Johnny and escaped with their treasure and boat. She had them to drop their guard by pretending she was changing her clothes and asking them to turn around. With their backs turned, she pushes them off the Going Merry and stole the ship. Luffy orders them, Zoro, and Usopp to go after her. They are shocked to see Zoro losing against Mihawk, and consider intervening, but Luffy prevents them from doing so by leading an attack toward Dracule. After Zoro's defeat, they continue the chase after Nami aboard their own boat with Usopp and injured Zoro, leaving Luffy behind to defend the Baratie. Saga di Arlong Park Once they predict that the Going Merry was heading in the direction of Arlong Park, the two recall of how Nami's suspicious behavior was connected to Arlong, which helped them realize there was a connection between Nami and Arlong. While Yosaku leaves for the Baratie to inform Luffy of Nami's destination, Johnny continues to the island with Usopp and Zoro. After spotting some fishmen, they abandon their ship, leaving Zoro (whom they had tied up to prevent him from going in recklessly due to his injuries) to get captured. However after spotting another Fishman in Gosa Village Johnny runs off before Usopp notices, leaving an unsuspecting Usopp to fend for himself. Johnny later witnesses Nami pretending to kill Usopp and, fooled by her deception, reports that she killed him. Yosaku and Johnny overhear Nojiko telling Nami's story, and decide to go after the Arlong Pirates to make up for having misjudged her, but are easily defeated. They decide then to wait for Luffy's coming and let no one else enter into Arlong Park to not allow Cocoyasi Village's inhabitants from interfering in the battle. When the fights between the Straw Hat pirates and the Arlong pirates' officers start, they give Zoro their swords to replace the ones Mihawk broke, allowing him to defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat, they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance, but continue their lives as bounty hunters. Dalle tolde del mondo Johnny viene mostrato assieme a Yosaku mentre pesca un grosso pesce al largo del villaggio di Coco. Pare che i due siano divenuti degli abili pescatori. Differenze tra anime e manga Nell'anime, dopo la saga di Alabasta, viene mostrato come lui e Yosaku hanno conosciuto Zoro. In quell'occasione Johnny rivela di essere divenuto un cacciatore di taglie per salvare le persone ed essere ben visto proprio come colui che gli salvò la vita quand'era un bambino. Più tardi Dick appare nella città con la sua orda di banditi, che saccheggiano la città. Johnny e Yosaku cercano di fermare il ladro senza alcun risultato infatti i due non hanno possibilità contro Dick, ma per fortuna Zoro viene a rivendicare la taglia sulla sua testa e riesce a sconfiggerlo. Da quel momento Johnny e Yosaku iniziano a chiamare Zoro "aniki". Navigazione ru:Джонни fr:Johnny id:Johnny en:Johnny Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Ex cacciatori di taglie